tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кацуюки Кониши
Кацуюки Кониши (小西克幸, Konishi Katsuyuki) — японский сэйю, принимавший участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». По контракту связан с компанией «Ken Production»; в 2015 году получил награду «Seiyu Awards» в категории «Лучшие актёры второго плана». Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Agatha Christie no Meitantei Poirot to Marple — Мистер Робинсон (эпизод 2) * Air Master — Йошинори Кониши * Akame ga KILL! — Булат * Amagami SS+ — Маска Инаго * Angel Links — Джагер * Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution — Шинго Хирота * Aquarion — Шила * Arata The Legend — Охика * Avenger — Гарсия * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! Max — Масао * Bamboo Blade — Красный Храбрец; Тораджи Ишида * Beelzebub — Тацуми Ога * Beelzebub: Hirotta Akachan wa Daimaō!? (спешл) — Тацуми Ога * Best Student Council — Shimon Kurisu (эпизод 7) * Black Cat — Загин Азелокс * Blade of the Immortal — Эику Шидзума * Bleach — Асано Кэйго; Хисаги Шухэй; Кано * Blood+ — Хаджи * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo — Канэмару; Тараши (эпизод 2) * BONJOUR Sweet Love Patisserie — Ибуки Аой * (The) Book of Bantorra — Юкидзона * Brave King GaoGaiGar Final Grand Glorious Gathering — Вольфогг * Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker Hen — Братья Кишида * Case Closed — Акира Ходжима (эпизоды 335-336); Минору Огата (эпизоды 194-195); Накамура (эпизод 219); полицейский В (эпизод 211); Рёджи Мидзухара (эпизод 405); Сонсаку Цуджиэй (эпизод 625); Йоичи Тэдзука (эпизод 202) * Ceres, Celestial Legend — Тоя * A Certain Scientific Railgun — Ватару Куродзума * Chance Pop Session — Яокичи * Classroom Crisis — Садаюки Мураками * Concrete Revolutio — Каору Канда (эпизод 3) * (La) Corda D'Oro - primo passo — Шинобу Осаки * (La) Corda d'Oro Blue Sky — Рицу Кирисаги * (La) Corda D'Oro ~secondo passo~ (спешл) — Шинобу Осаки * Cromartie High School — Сотрудник A (эпизод 22) * Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! — Варио Хашида (эпизод 2) * D-Frag! — Кенджи Кадзама * D.Gray-man — Комуи Ли * Dai-Guard — Хиротака Иджуин * Danganronpa The Animation — Дайя Овада * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue — Гиро * Dennō Bōkenki Webdiver — Гарюун; Вивариан * Devil May Cry — Саймон (эпизод 11) * Diabolik Lovers — Рэйджи Сакамаки * Diabolik Lovers More, Blood — Рэйджи Сакамаки * Digimon Frontier — отец Коджи; Пиддомон * Dragon Ball Super — Гинью * Dragon Ball Z Kai — Гинью * Duel Masters — Рыцарь * Durarara!! — Том Танака; Желтый Платок J (эпизод 23) * Durarara!! ×2 The Second Arc — Том Танака * Durarara!! ×2 The Third Arc — Том Танака * Durarara!!×2 Shō — Том Танака * Engage Planet Kiss Dum — Масаки * Fairy Tail — Лаксус Дрейар * Fairy Tail (TV 2/2014) — Лаксус Дрейар * Fairy Tail Zero — Юрий Дрейар * Fantastic Detective Labyrinth — Рюсукэ Иногами * (The) File of Young Kindaichi Returns (второй сезон) — Мамору Куроки (эпизоды 38-41) * Fist of the North Star: Strawberry Flavor — Кенширо * Full Metal Panic! — Сатору Ширай * GA: Geijutsuka Art Design Class — Уодзуми * Gaist Crusher — Вулкан * Gakuen Heaven — Тэцува Мива * Galaxy Angel — Айде (эпизод 19) * Galaxy Angel Rune — Кухэн Бам * Galaxy Angel X — Кабао (эпизод 20) * Galaxy Angel Z — Капитан Таки * GaoGaiGar: King of the Braves — Вольфогг * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet — Пинион * GATE (второй сезон) — Зорзал Эль Цезарь * Geisters - Fractions of the Earth — Виктор Тэкиус * Generator Gawl — Полицейский В; Охранник А * Getbackers — Шунсукэ Акуцу (эпизоды 6-8); Тошики Урю; якудза (эпизод 1) * Gintama — Сотацу Тэндо (эпизоды 186-187); Суэкичи (эпизод 110) * (The) Gokusen — Шинохара * Gunparade Orchestra — Шион Рюдзоджи * Gurren Lagann — Камина * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor — Агито Макишима/Гайвер III * Haganai NEXT — Хаято Хасэгава (эпизоды 3-4) * Hanamaru Kindergarten — отец Хиираги; босс * Hand Maid May — анонсер; Хироши Даймон * Hayate the Combat Butler — Каэдэ Нонохара; семпай (эпизод 46) * Hayate the Combat Butler!! — преступник А (эпизод 9); Каэдэ Нонохара; отец Сакуи * Heat Guy J — Митчел Рубенштейн * Hellsing — Мэйсон Фокс * (The) Heroic Legend of Arslan — Эсфан (эпизоды 21, 23-25); Шапур * Hetalia - Axis Powers — Америка; Канада * Hetalia The Beautiful World — Америка; Канада * Hetalia World Series — Америка; Канада * High Score — Масамунэ Мацумото * Hikaru no Go — Хироюки Ашивара * Hoop Days — Кенджи Добаши * Hozuki's Coolheadedness — Вельзевул (эпизоды 6, 12) * Hyōka — Такео Кайто * Immortal Grand Prix (второй сезон) — Рикардо Мотацио * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone — Занарк * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy — Невадо Кондарм; Сарджес Рюгу; Занаркуро Ичикава * Initial D: Fifth Stage — Хидэо Минагава * Ixion Saga DT — Конитан * Jormungand — R * Jormungand Perfect Order — R * Karin — Кента Усуи * Karneval — Токитацу * Kaze no Stigma — Ирваин Ледзал (эпизод 7) * Kill la Kill — Цугуму Кинагасэ * Knight Hunters Eternity — Бергер * Kurokami The Animation — Рэйшин * Kyo kara Maoh! — Шори Шибуя * Kyo kara Maoh! 3rd Series — Шори Шибуя * Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing — Кайван * (The) Law of Ueki — Онимон (эпизоды 9-10) * Letter Bee: Light and Blue Night Fantasy (спешл) — Ралго Ллоид * Loveless — Агацума Соби * Macross Frontier — Озма Ли * Magi: Sinbad no Bōken — Бадр * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi — Кохэй; Масаюки Асахина (в юности) * Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls — Шоичи Кадзама * Majin Bone — Тёмный Грифон * MÄR — Эш (эпизоды 39-102); Юпитер * MegaMan NT Warrior — Кеничи Хино ; волшебник * Mirmo Zibang! — доктор * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — Джоан Тринити * Mobile Suit Gundam-san — Суисэй Хийоко * Monochrome Factor — Коу * Moyashimon — Каору Мисато * Moyashimon Returns — Каору Мисато * My-Otome — Сергей Ван * Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 4) — отец Нацумэ (эпизоды 11, 13) * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital — Рюджи Кэйкаин * Offside — Такаянаги * Oh! Edo Rocket — Гендзо; Кадзуки Накашима * Okamikakushi - Masque of the Wolf — Миюки Вашиу * One Piece — Салко (эпизоды 326-335) * Pani Poni Dash! — менеджер Куруми (эпизод 18) * Papuwa — Фуджи-кун; Мака * Phantasy Star Online 2: The Animation — Последний Самурай * Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God: The Orpheus Order — Вист * Pikachu no Obake Carnival (спешл) — Хэйгани; Сабонэа * Pikachu's Island Adventure (спешл) — Бакуонгу; Хэйгани; Сабонэа * Pocket Monster Crystal: Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu (спешл) — Меганиум; Райко * Pokémon Chronicles — Такуми (эпизод 15) * Polyphonica — Рембелт Саики * Polyphonica Crimson S — Рембелт Саики * Potemayo — Мацуичи Касугано; Такэджи Касугано; Умэдзо Касугано * Prince Mackaroo — Гоу Хирому * (The) Prince of Tennis — Такахиса Каджимото * Prison School — Гакуто * Problem children are coming from another world, aren't they? — Мандра * Pumpkin Scissors — Ран (эпизод 18) * Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace — Кагами * Rental Magica — Сэкирен (эпизоды 16-24) * (The) Rolling Girls — Шутэндоджи (эпизоды 7-8) * Rune Soldier — Луи * Sacred Seven — Юджи Кэнми * Saint Seiya Omega — Лайонет Сома * Samurai Champloo — Дайкичи (эпизод 7) * Samurai Deeper Kyo — Кёширо Мибу * Samurai Gun — Даймон * Samurai Harem — Укё Сагиномия * SD Gundam Force — Ашурамару * Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi — Масамунэ Такано * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi Season 2 — Масамунэ Такано * Sekirei — Каору Сэо * Sekirei: Pure Engagement — Каору Сэо * Sengoku Musou — Ии Наомаса; Маэда Тошиэs * Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san — Мацуи * Sgt. Frog — уличный гонщик (эпизод 21) * Shakugan no Shana — Мэрихим/Широ * Shaman King (спешл) — Амидамару * Shaman King — Амидамару; Джон Денбат * Shattered Angels — Кёширо Аянокоджи * Shirobako — Ген Асугава (эпизод 9) * Shonen Onmyouji — Гурэн * Silver Spoon — Шинго Хачикен * Silver Spoon (второй сезон) — Шинго Хачикен * Sin Strange Plus — Мера * Skip Beat! — Рэн Цуруга * Snow White with the Red Hair — Сакаки * Snow White with the Red Hair (второй сезон) — Сакаки * Sonic X — Лукас * Sōten Kōro — Ли Тонг (Ри Цу) * Strange+ — Мера * Tantei Gakuen Q — Обаяши Кадзуки (эпизоды 29-31) * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes — Перо (эпизод 6) * Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee — Ралго Ллойд * Tegami Bachi: Reverse — Ралго Ллойд * togainu no chi - Bloody Curs — Киривар * Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ — Рёичи Камино * Tokyo Ghoul — Котаро Амон * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Котаро Амон * Tokyo Mew Mew — Мишель (эпизод 29); Шинтаро Момомия * Touch: Cross Road - Kaze no Yukue (спешл) — Брайан * Trinity Blood — Раду Барвон * Tsuri Baka Nisshi — Юусукэ Со * (The) Twelve Kingdoms — Хо (эпизод 21); Икута * Ushio & Tora — Куин * Valvrave the Liberator — Дэриус (эпизод 11) * Welcome to Irabu's Office — Араи (эпизоды 3, 8) * X-Men — Коичи Кага * Zoids: Fuzors — Растани * Zone of the Enders — Шон Баретт OVA * Aquarian Age the Movie — Шинго Хирота * Brave King GaoGaiGar Final — Вольфогг * Butsu Zone — Бато * Code Geass: Akito the Exiled — Джоан Малкал * Foxy Nudes — Фудживара * Hero Company — Кихан Киба * Kachō no Koi — Мама * HHH Triple H — отец Миюки * Kyo kara Maoh! R — Шори Шибуя * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad — Бадр * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: Jūryoku Sensen — Рэйбан Сурат (эпизод 2) * Night Shift Nurses: Kranke — Доктор Сэкигава * Prison School — Гакуто * Refrain Blue — Мацунага Йошихиро * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Elysion — Феникс Икки * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Inferno — Феникс Икки * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi — Масамунэ Такано * Space Pirate Captain Herlock The Endless Odyssey — оператор * Suisei no Gargantia: Meguru Kōro, Haruka — Пинион * Tales of Symphonia the Animation — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of Symphonia the Animation: Tethe'alla Episode — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of Symphonia the Animation: The United World Episode — Ллойд Ирвинг * TANK S.W.A.T. 01 — Хабана * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki — Сорунару * Very Private Lesson — учитель Тогава ONA * Chocolate Underground — директор штаб-квартиры * Hetalia The World Twinkle — Америка * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed C.E.73: Stargazer — отец Свена * (The) King of Fighters: Another Day — Максима (эпизод 3) * Ninja Slayer From Animation — Бастер Тэцуо (эпизоды 16, 18) * (The) Wings of Rean — Каираку * Zaion: I Wish You Were Here — Канэширо Полнометражные фильмы * Bleach the Movie: Fade to Black — Шухэй Хисаги * Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse — Keigo Asano * Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody — Шухэй Хисаги * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion — Шухэй Хисаги * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card — Йошиуки Тэрада * Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess — Лаксус Дрейар * Fusé: Memoirs of a Huntress — Доусэцу * Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! — Адзуки-Араи * Gurren Lagann the Movie – The Lights in the Sky Are Stars — Камина * Gurren Lagann the Movie –Childhood's End- — Камина * .hack//G.U. Trilogy — Сакаки * Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! — Америка * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood — Джонатан Джостар * Macross FB7: Ore no Uta o Kike! — Озма Ли * Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime — Озма Ли * Macross Frontier: Sayonara no Tsubasa — Озма Ли * Pikachu and Pichu — Коратта * Naruto Shippūden — Сэцуна * Odoru Pokémon Himitsu Kichi — Догому; Сабонэа * Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea — Хэйгани * Sacred Seven: Shirogane no Tsubasa — Юджи Кэнми * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai — Масамунэ Такано Drama CD * Black Bird — Бузен * Sangokushi Lovers — Цао Цао * The Last Blade — Кейчиро Вашидзука * Hisoyakana Jounetsu 1 — Куросава Харука * Hisoyakana Jounetsu 2 - Jounetsu no Yukue — Куросава Харука * Tales of Symphonia ~a long time ago~ vol.1 — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of Symphonia ~a long time ago~ vol.2 — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of Symphonia ~a long time ago~ vol.3 — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of Symphonia: Rodeo Ride Tour — Ллойд Ирвинг * Esu series — Мунечика Кейго Видеоигры * Assassin's Creed — Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад * Assassin's Creed: Revelations — Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад * Metal Senki — Атрун * Resident Evil 0 HD Remaster — Билли Коэн * Fatal Frame IV: Mask of Lunar Eclipse — Чоширо Киришима * Trusty Bell : Chopin no Yume — Кресцендо * Gensosuikoden Tierkreis — Дирк * Devil Survivor Over Clock — Эйджи "Гин" Камия * Himawari -Pebble in the Sky- — Гинга Амамия * Dragon Ball Raging Blast series — Гинью * No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise — Генри Кулдаун * Initial D Arcade Stage 5 — Хидэо Минагава * Joe in "Rune Factory Oceans — Джо * Blazer Drive — Джонатан * Yakuza Zero — Джун Ода * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum — Кеичиро Вашидзука * The Last Blade 2 — Кеичиро Вашидзука * The Last Blade — Кеичиро Вашидзука * Hokuto Musô — Кенширо * J-Stars Victory VS — Кенширо * Shin Hokuto Musou — Кенширо * Tales of Symphonia — Ллойд Ирвинг * Soul Calibur Legends — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of Symphonia: Ratatosk no Kishi — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of the Heroes: Twin Brave — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology — Ллойд Ирвинг * Tales of the World: Reve Unitia — Ллойд Ирвинг * Fire Emblem if — Маркс * The King of Fighters '99 — Максима * The King of Fighters 2000 — Максима * The King of Fighters 2001 — Максима * The King of Fighters 2002 — Максима * The King of Fighters 2003 — Максима * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 — Максима * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact — Максима * The King of Fighters: Neowave — Максима * Samurai Warriors 4 II — Ии Наомаса * Saint Seiya Brave Soldiers — Феникс Икки * Saint Seiya Senki — Феникс Икки * Saint Seiya The Hades — Феникс Икки * Skip Beat! — Рэн Цуруга * Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers — Рестер Кулдарас * Galaxy Angel II: Eigo Kaiki no Koku — Рестер Кулдарас * Galaxy Angel II: Mugen Kairo no Kagi — Рестер Кулдарас * Galaxy Angel II: Zettai Ryouiki no Tobira — Рестер Кулдарас * Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers — Рестер Кулдарас * Galaxy Angel — Рестер Кулдарас * .hack//G.U. Vol. 2: Kimi Omou Koe — Сакаки * .hack//G.U. Vol. 3: Aruku you na Hayasa de — Сакаки * .hack//G.U. Vol.1 Saitan — Сакаки * Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD — Сакамаки Рэйджи * Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ — Сакамаки Рэйджи * Rewrite — Сакуя Отори * J-Stars Victory VS — Тацуми Ога * Gachitora ~Abarenbou Kyoushi in High School~ — Торао Кадзи * Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends — Тошиэ Маэда * Samurai Warriors 3 — Тошиэ Маэда * Samurai Warriors 4 — Тошиэ Маэда * Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 — Вольфогг * Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 ~To the End of the Galaxy~ — Вольфогг * Shin Megami Tensei IV — Уолтер * Shin Megami Tensei IV: Final — Уолтер Исполнение песен Музыкальные темы для аниме * (La) Corda d'Oro Blue Sky — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг, эндинг #1) * Hetalia - Axis Powers — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #7) * Monochrome Factor — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #2) * Polar Bear's Café — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #4) * Prison School — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг, эндинг) Интересные факты * Кацуюки Кониши обладает кансайским диалектом. * В увлечения сэйю входит футбол. Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт * Статья в англоязычной Википедии * Статья в русскоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю